


Five Apologies To The Girl I Love

by alixrose



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, apology letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixrose/pseuds/alixrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original poem I wrote for my girlfriend, although this could apply to Carmilla/Laura as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Apologies To The Girl I Love

Five Apologies To The Girl I Love:

i. I'm sorry I'm so insecure about us. Every girl before you has broken me and I am still learning to put myself back together.

ii. I'm sorry for the days I am angry at the world. I promise you have never caused it.

iii. I'm sorry for the way I love you. I love too much and too deeply and too quickly. My love is a torrential rainstorm that never ends.

iv. I'm sorry for the days I'm too sad to breathe too deeply.

v. I'm sorry for being too loud and too rough and too quiet and too soft. I'm sorry for the fucked up pieces of my personality and I'm sorry for the way I feel.

vi. I'm not sorry for loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading the very first work I've posted on here! This is a poem about my girlfriend, so I really hope you enjoyed it. However, this could also be taken as a poem from Carmilla's perspective about Laura


End file.
